FMA: Kindness and Hope
by AlekPixi
Summary: After Ed and Al went to the other side of the gate, Roy gets a visit from his niece. She wants to become a state-alchemist and find The Philosophers Stone, and she needs help from her uncle. Spoilers, Anime-based, OC, not continued unless desired.
1. 1: Roy's got a niece!

Hey people out there!

I got a weird idea for a fanfic some months ago. This. SO I wrote the frist chapter XD It's set half a year after the FMA movie, and it contains random-Roy, lovely-Riza, hyperactive OC!Girl, and possibly the Philosophers Stone, if it ever gets so far.

HOWEVER; I will only continue this if anyone actually wants me to. So please review, favourite or do something else that'll let me know that you're interested.

Now, I will let you read my first FMA-fanfic. Enjoy reading "Kindness and Hope"!

With love,

AlekPixi

* * *

**Full Metal Alchemist: Kindness and Hope**

Chapter 1: Riza, Roy and... Naomi?!

Half a year after Al's disappearance, Roy sat in his office as usual. He was one of the few who knew that Al had gone to the other side of The Gate with Ed to seal it. Roy had a tough time sealing The Gate on the side of Shamballa. But it surely wasn't as tough as some of the things he had yet to experience…

Riza stormed into Roy's office, looking terrified.

"Riza? What's the matter?!" Roy stood up immediately.

"Your… your… your…" Riza couldn't make the words out of her mouth.

"Take it easy, sweetheart. Just say it in your own tempo." Roy put his hands upon her shoulders. She took a deep, calming breath and looked him right in the coal-black eye.

"Your mother is most likely on her way." she said. Roy gasped in surprise.

"What?!" he almost shouted.

"It says in this telegram that a member of your family is coming to visit you in two days. How long your family-member is supposed to stay with you is not specified." Riza handed Roy the telegram.

"But my mom is way too old to travel all that way!" Roy said. Riza simply shrugged, frowning. Roy covered the upper half of his face with his gloved hand. "Oh dear…" he mumbled.

-Two days later, at the train station –

Roy waited at the train station almost all day long. Yet, his mother didn't show up. Neither did any of his other family members. When he finally returned to The Headquarter, Riza stood at the entrance, waiting for him.

"Roy… There's something you gotta see." she said, hiding a smile. She took him to where Breda, Falman and the others usually were.

"Mustang! Hey, if that's your mom, then she sure looks good!" Falman laughed and pointed to the corner of the room. Roy looked… and was stunned.

"Uncle Roy!" a girl shouted. She was almost as tall as Riza, with black hair and dark eyes. Her hair was long, tied into a braid. She wore a blue outfit, so she blended well with the rest of the people in the room.

"Naomi?!" Roy asked very loudly, as the girl ran over to greet him.

"Uncle Roy, it's been so long! I have a lot of things to tell you about! Oh, and Riza and everybody else here has been so nice to me! Where were you? Didn't you get my telegram? Oh, and _that's_ what happened to your eye…" Naomi didn't inhale oxygen at all while she was talking, and Roy began to inside-twitch.

"Let's go to my office, Naomi." he said and dragged her along.

-

When seated in Roy's office, Naomi eventually got quieter. Roy sat behind his desk and looked at her.

"I thought it was my mom who would come." he stated.

"Grandma? No, silly! Do you really think she would be able to travel such a long journey?!" Naomi laughed. Roy chose not to answer the question.

"So, why are you in Central, Naomi?" he asked. Naomi smiled.

"Because I'm gonna take the State Alchemist Exam."

"You're WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"Oh boy…" Roy sighed. "Why the hell do you want to be a dog of the military?" Naomi's smile faded.

"Because… Naoki is very sick. You know that my brother has always had problems with his eyes, right?" she asked. Roy nodded. Naoki was Naomi's older twin brother, and he had always had a bad health, especially about his eyes.

"Is it already that bad?" Roy asked. Naomi nodded.

"He almost can't see anything, and the doctor says that he won't last long. But…" Naomi paused, looking at her hands. "I heard about some brothers some years ago… I think their last name was Elric." Roy felt as if a lightning shot right through him by hearing the name of his young, blonde friends. "And I heard that they had looked for the Philosophers Stone. I thought that maybe I'd be able to meet them, and they could tell me about how to find the stone, so that I can help Naoki recover his eyesight…"

"Not possible." Roy cut in. Naomi looked up in surprise.

"Why not?!" she asked.

"Because the Elric brothers… Aren't here anymore." Roy said, having to choose the right words. Naomi looked terrified.

"What do you mean, Roy?" she asked.

"It's classified information, so I can't tell you exactly what I mean, even though I was a close friend to them, but you won't be able to meet them, that's for sure." Roy tried to explain. Naomi looked as if she were lost in her own thoughts. She looked at Roy with a serious expression.

"They… went to another world, right?" she asked. Roy's eyes widened. "But they didn't die, they just…" Naomi trailed off. "Right?" she then asked. Roy slowly nodded.

"You're right." he mumbled, not knowing why she knew that. But oh well, his niece knew a lot of weird things…

"But, didn't they leave some information behind? Not anything at all?" Naomi asked hopefully.

"I don't know, and if they did, I don't think they told anyone." Roy said. Naomi sighed.

"Then I'll just become a State Alchemist and look for the Philosophers Stone myself." she said, resting her head in her palm. Roy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think I can stop you, Naomi, but I have to warn you; It is dangerous to look for that stone."

"I know, uncle Roy. I know."


	2. 2: Naomi's plans

Hey people!

This chapter was rather difficult to write, since it's set half a year after the movie, and at that time, all of the Homonculi are dead. And the only characters I know really well is the Homonculi! So I decided to do some research, and I hope it bears fruit.

Oh, and since I haven't read the entire manga yet (in Denmark we're at book 10), this is gonna be based on what I remember from the anime… But I might put something from the manga in it, too… And by anime, I don't mean FMA Brotherhood… Just FMA. This means that Ling probably won't show up, unless I find a way to put him here :(

* * *

**FMA Kindness and Hope chapter 2**

Naomi woke up early the next morning. The day before, she had told uncle Roy that she was going to find a hotel until the State Alchemist Exam was over. Roy had refused to let his niece stay at "an unknown, filthy hotel where weird men could do horrible things", and had strictly driven her home to his house. She was now situated in the guestroom, or rather, on a bed in the guestroom. She stretched and swallowed a yawn, as she looked out the window. The sun had just come up over Central, making the orange light reflect in the windows of the buildings. Naomi got dressed and walked out of her room, into the kitchen. She didn't expect anyone to be up already, so she was surprised when she saw Roy sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of black coffee in one hand, and the newspaper in the other.

"Uncle? Why're you up so early?" Naomi asked. Roy looked up at her, and she noticed that he looked tired, like he hadn't slept the whole night.

"I got an emergency-call in the middle of the night. Got to drive to the Headquarters. Someone blew up a part of the shopping district, so I had to be at the scene, and then fill out paperwork… I just got back here half an hour ago." Roy yawned and looked at the paper again. "They already put it in here," he poked the newspaper. "Man, they're fast."

"Who blew up the shopping district?" his niece asked as she sat down at the table.

"Some lunatic with some bombs. Not anyone interesting."

"So it wasn't Kimbley, huh?"

"No, it… wait," Roy looked surprised at her. "What did you just say?"

"Kimbley."

"How in the world do you know him?!"

"Oh uncle Roy, do you think Central is the only place that has newspapers?" Naomi laughed. Roy looked stunned. "I've heard stories 'bout him from my childhood!"

"Aha… Well, no, it wasn't him. He's dead."

"Yeah, I know. It's such a shame."

"What?!" Roy was now even more surprised.

"I mean, such good talent, being wasted… I could've used him, y'know." Naomi said with a serious expression. Roy looked bewildered.

"Explain, Naomi."

"Well, I've planned a lot of stuff. I need to find The Philosophers Stone, right? But it could be everywhere!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I can't travel alone! I need a team, y'know. So I've listed a lot of people I could use for the trip, including you. And yesterday, I added Riza-san to the list. Kimbley was there, too, until I found out that he was dead… It sucks." she scoffed.

"Who else is on the list?" Roy asked, not sure if he really wanted to know or not.

"Well, I've been thinking of Alex Louis Armstrong, you know him?" Roy nodded. Oh yes, he knew the Strongarm Alchemist really well…"And then there's you, Riza-san, and I've heard that the Elric-brothers had a friend named Rockbell in their village… I think the name was Reesembool or something… anyway, there's her, and some woman in the military called "Sheska". I need her, because she should be really smart, or at least have a lot of information. Then there's Kain Fuery, I think you're working with him, actually. He could be of some sort of use, he know a lot of technical stuff. I guess that's about it." Naomi ended.

"Where do you know all this from?" Roy asked.

"I've got my sources of information, uncle." she smiled. Roy sighed.

"Well, your exam is tomorrow. Stay here and get ready for it. You can walk around town, too, if you want. I'll go to the headquarters. They need me there." Roy sighed, grabbing his jacket.

"Hey, uncle?" Naomi suddenly asked. Roy was halfway out the door, as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Could you speak to everyone and find out if they're interested? Just the ones at the headquarters, if you have the time." Naomi said, biting her lip.

"Not before you've finished your exam." Roy said and proceeded to walk out the door. "Your parents know you're here, right?" he then asked.

"Of course they do! But they didn't like the idea of it, but they let me go. I'm 15 years now, after all." she mumbled. Roy sighed and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Okay, a little short, but pretty important XD So yeah, Naomi's been thinking, and she's planned her team... How will her "perhaps future teammates" react? Will Roy ever get some sleep? And will next chapter be a little longer? I certainly hope so.

Well, please review or something like that :D And, well... There'll probably be some OC's in the story at some points, please bear with it XD

Until next time!

/AlekPixi


End file.
